1. Field
This invention relates generally to a house flood prevention device, and, more particularly, to control of a water valve to prevent flooding.
2. Background
A water leak in a home or business can cause extensive damage. The damage can be even greater if the leak is not detected for an extended period of time. For example, if a homeowner or business owner is away from their home or business for an extended period of time and there is a leak, the leak may not be detected until the owner returns. This can result in a great amount of water damage before the leak is detected.
Generally, a main water supply line to a building includes a valve that can be operated to shut off the water supply. Once a leak is detected, the owner can locate the valve and close it to stop the leak. The source of the leak can then be repaired and the water supply turned back on.
There have been some automatic leak detection systems developed. In general, these leak detection systems install leak sensors in locations in a building where a leak may occur. When a sensor detects a leak, a specialized valve in the water supply line activates to shut off the water supply. In these types of systems, the home or business owner must buy the specialized valve, and hire a plumbing specialist to install the valve. Other types of leak detection systems modify existing water supply valves to adapt them for automatic operation. Again, the installation of the system requires plumbing modifications and professional installation, leading to increased expenses and complications.
There is therefore a need for an improved leak detection and prevention system.